Poison
by Lord-Snape
Summary: Harry se fait empoisonner, seule une personne pourra l'aider !


Bonjour, une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours, donc j'ai décidé de la coucher sur papier.

J'avoue d'avance ne pas être super douée pour l'écriture mais bon j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux.

Cette histoire sera basée sur Harry/Calice et Séverus/Vampire. Je sais qu'il existe déjà beaucoup d'histoires avec les vampires mais j'y peux rien, j'adore vraiment ^^

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas comme vous pouvez vous en douter ;)

Il reste sûrement des fautes, veuillez m'en excuser d'avance.

Bonne lecture !

**Poudlard, 7ème année d'Harry.**

- Alors mec, prêt à mettre la pâtée aux sales serpents ? Demanda Ron à Harry alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch tenant chacun leur ballet en main. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, ils pouvaient déjà entendre les cris des supporters venus encourager leur équipe respective.

Le match Serpentard/Griffondor faisait toujours autant vibrer les tribunes que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre. Pas uniquement à cause de l'animosité entre les deux maisons mais surtout des coups bas que pouvaient infliger chaque joueurs à ses adversaires et tout ça, sans que l'arbitre ne puissent les surprendre.

- Je le suis toujours Ron, les Serpentards vont payer pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir ces deux derniers mois, crois moi ! Répondit Harry, le visage toujours crispé aux souvenirs des méchants tours des serpents. Sans compter leur directeur de maison, Snape, qui cette année avait décidé de faire de la vie du jeune homme un vrai enfer. Le moindre mot menait directement en retenue et des retenues il en avait eu ces deux derniers mois, le bien souvent de la faute de Draco Malfoy.

Sur le terrain, chaque équipe était prête à enfourcher leur ballet attendant le coup sifflet de l'arbitre annonçant le début du match. On pouvait déjà sentir le stress monter d'un cran.

Triiiiit ! Le match était lancé, chacun à son poste, cherchant déjà les failles qui permettraient de marquer des points pour leur équipe. Harry, lui, était déjà très haut dans le ciel, scrutant chaque recoin lui permettant ainsi de trouver le vif d'or. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu la taille de la petite boule qu'il recherchait. Le jeune homme continua à voler en rond autour du stade, zigzaguant entre les autres joueurs, évitant les cognards lancés par les Serpentards.

Une demi heure après que le match soit commencé, une douleur épouvantable pris le jeune homme au niveau de l'estomac. Ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de résister à ce mal, ne voulant laisser gagner l'autre équipe. Il suait à grosse goutte, cherchant désespérément le vif d'or voulant terminer le match au plus vite. La petite boule dorée se matérialisa enfin, non loin de la tribune des professeurs. Saisissant son ballet à deux mains, il le lança à toute vitesse, ne se préoccupant pas du danger qu'il pouvait encourir. Terminer le match était devenu vital pour lui, il sentait déjà ses membres s'engourdirent suite à la douleur, qui elle ne faisait qu'augmenter. Après quelques minutes de chasse, il réussi enfin à attraper le vif d'or, il arrêta directement son ballet et leva le poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fût les cris de joie de ces coéquipiers et de la foule qui était venu les encourager avant de sombrer dans le néant.

- Comment va-t-il Pompom ? Questionna le directeur de l'école, Albus Dombledor à l'infirmière qui s'affairait autour de son patient.

- Je ne sais pas encore, Albus. Je n'ai pas encore reçu la totalité des analyses le concernant. À première vue, il me semble qu'il ait été empoisonné mais je ne peux être sûr sans avoir tous les résultats en main. L'infirmière continua à lancer des sorts de diagnostiques au jeune homme, cherchant la moindre indication qui prouverait ses dires.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, le verdict tomba.

- Merlin ! S'exclama cette dernière d'une voix blanche. Il a bel et bien été empoisonné. La Batrachotoxine s'attaque directement au coeur ainsi qu'aux cellules nerveuses de la personne empoisonnée. Albus, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, vous savez très bien qu'il n'existe aucun antidote pour ce poison. Il ne lui reste que quelques heures à vivre si nous ne trouvons pas une autre solution. Murmura la propriétaire des lieux.

- J'ai peut-être une solution, commença le directeur, mais je doute que ce dernier accepte aussi facilement. Pompom, tenez moi au courant de l'état du jeune Harry, je reviens au plus vite.

Le vieil homme sorti de l'infirmerie au pas de course, se dirigeant directement vers la personne qui pourrait sauver la vie du jeune homme. L'inquiétude se voyait sur son visage, priant que l'homme en question accepte sa proposition. Il savait très bien que l'entende entre les deux était très mauvaise, même catastrophique. Il arriva enfin à destination, reprenant son souffle, il frappa à la porte et entra directement dans la pièce.

- Séverus ? Appela le directeur.

- Albus ? Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna le Maître des potions levant sa tête de ses copies. Voyant l'état de son patron, ce dernier savait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

- Nous avons un grave problème, Séverus, le jeune Harry Potter est à l'instant même à l'infirmerie dans un état grave. Il a été empoisonné par du Batrachotoxine, vous connaissez très bien les effets de ce poison ainsi que le fait qu'il n'existe aucun contre-poison. Si nous ne faisons rien, d'ici quelques heures, il mourra. Il nous reste toutefois une chance de le sauver... Continua le directeur avant d'être coupé par le Maître des potions.

- Je refuse, Albus. Je vois ou vous voulez en venir mais je n'accepterai jamais cela ! S'exclama l'homme en se relevant de sa chaise. Ce dernier fulminait, il avait déjà dû supporter le gosse pendant 7 ans et la demande d'Albus le mettait hors de lui.

- Séverus... commença le directeur.

- Non, Albus. Je pense avoir déjà assez donné comme ça de ma personne sans compter le fait que je sois toujours votre espion, je ne pourrai jamais accepter cela, plutôt mourir ! S'écria Séverus.

- Vous êtes déjà mort, Séverus ! C'est notre seule chance de pouvoir le sauver, vous le savez très bien. Vous savez aussi qu'il est le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, sans lui, nous n'aurons plus aucune chance de pouvoir sortir vainqueur de cette guerre ! S'exclama plus durement le directeur. Je sais très bien que je vous demande beaucoup, mais vous êtes notre seul espoir pour sauver Harry. S'adoucit le vieil homme. S'il existait un autre moyen de le sauver, je ne vous aurais jamais demander de le faire vous même. S'il vous plaît, Séverus.

Séverus fût étonné devant les supplications du directeur de Poudlard. Jamais avant, ce dernier ne l'avait supplié pour quelque chose. Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de ne pas être d'accord avec lui, ou refusait tout simplement une action quelconque à entreprendre, le directeur lui laissait toujours le choix.

- Albus... commença le plus jeune, vous vous rendez compte qu'il ne nous sera pas possible de nous entendre ? Ça va être un enfer et je ne vous dis pas sa réaction à son réveil. Être le calice du professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, jamais il ne pourra l'accepter. Sans compter que je ne pourrai jamais supporter un gosse si mal élevé, arrogant et pourri gâté tel que lui.

- C'est la seule solution, Séverus. Supplia le vieille homme.

- D'accord, Albus, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre des conséquences de cet acte !

À suivre...


End file.
